


Fall Into Your Arms

by blueninjasharpshooter



Series: 'tis the season [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Babysitting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Ice Skating, Keith (Voltron) Can't Skate, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 19:52:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17028945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueninjasharpshooter/pseuds/blueninjasharpshooter
Summary: Keith can't skate. Because of this, he obtains a boyfriend and later, a fiance.





	Fall Into Your Arms

**Author's Note:**

> so season 8 happened..... wow

“Who wants to go ice skating?” Lance asked his niece and nephew with a cheery voice. 

He’d been put in charge of babysitting the pair since apparently every other McClain was busy and couldn’t do it. He wasn't really sure what to do with them at first, it was winter, after all, so he had simply turned on the tv for them to watch while he tried to come up with ideas. 

They looked so bored just sitting and staring at the screen as some crappy old cartoon playing. Nadia had even let out a longing sigh at some point, which made Lance look up. His eyes immediately went to the tv, where he could see a group performing a show on ice, that’s when it had hit him.

They both jumped up from the couch with smiles at the offer. Ice skating was always a great hit.

“Yes please!” Sylvio practically shrieked. Lance chuckled at his excitement.  
“Only if Keef comes with us,” Nadia said with sass and a smirk. Lance smirked right back. 

He and Keith had been dating for a long time now, about to hit the three-year mark. Lance had long since decided that Keith was it for him. Keith and his stupid mullet, his awful sense of humour that Lance couldn’t help but love, his obsession with aliens and constellations, his inability to stand when wearing skates. 

\---

They went skating with Nadia and Sylvio way back when they were still pining messes. 

The two kids were great skaters, gliding across the ice like it was nothing. Lance was a pretty decent skater himself, he could stand on skates, move forward at a decent pace and could even stop properly. He’d never win a race against them though.

Then, there was Keith. Keith, the strong, edgy teenager who somehow managed to look like a baby deer when he was on the ice.

He had been super confident about his abilities on skates, saying that it was so easy even a blind dog could skate like a champ. Then, the second his skates made contact with the ice, he falls flat on his ass.

“Oops,” He said simply, though lance could hear the hints of annoyance in his voice. Keith brushed some snow off his pants and tried to get up again, mumbling about how it had been a long time since he’d done this and would have to get back in the grove or whatever.

Lance didn’t have to say anything about how they’d barely made it two meters onto the rink and Keith had already fallen four times and that at this point he might as well give up and accept defeat. Maybe even ask for some assistance?

Nope, Nadia did it for him. She also made it sound a lot better then he would have, which was a nice plus.

“Keef it’s easy.” She sighed and went to grab his hands to help him up. He didn’t take her hands, just blushed as he mumbled a thank you and said something about being way to heavy for her to lift. 

It was sweet to watch them interact. It has always been important to Lance that the people he dated had a good relationship with his family. Not that he was dating Keith! He wished he was, sure, but for now, they remained strictly best friends.

“But Keef,” She complained as she watched him try to stand himself up again. “You keep falling on your butt, you need someone to hold on to.” She had the most adorable pouty face, Lance could tell that even Keith was finding it hard to go against her.

“Thank you, Nadia, really, but I think I’d end up falling on top of you if you tried to help me,” Keith said. He seemed to have given up on trying to stand, Lance probably would have too at this point. 

Nadia huffed in annoyance at the response but nodded understandingly anyways. “Fine. If I can’t help you then someone else has to.” She looked up at Lance with an evil little glint in her eye and a devilish smile.

“Uncle Lancey can help,” She said to Keith. “He’s strong, and knows how to skate.” She then shifted over to Lance, grabbed him by the hand, and dragged him closer to Keith. She was a sneaky thing, that's for sure. So young and yet so ready to set Lance up for disaster.

“Uh- I mean, sure.” Lance could feel the blush on his cheeks. He offered his hand out to Keith, who gladly took it. He got up again, holding on to Lance’s hand tightly. For a moment everything was going great, but then he was slipping again. Before Keith could fall over again, he wrapped his arms around Lance’s bicep and clung to it.

He didn't let go once he was stabilized, and lance was internally panicking. Skating around with your crush desperately clinging to your arm was a whole new thing for Lance. He couldn’t decide whether he loved or hated it.

Eventually, they got the hang of both the clinging and skating in general. Lance even tried to get Keith to skate on his own, but he wasn’t having it.   
“Keith, c’mon man,” Lance said. “I know you can do it.” Keith seemed to relax after that, and finally, he allowed Lance to skate a few feet away. “Now, come here.” 

Keith hesitated, pushing his foot forward a little bit to test his abilities. He smirked when he saw that he was still standing and tried again. And then he was off, scrambling to get closer to Lance. He almost fell a few times but managed to regain balance after flailing his arms around a little. 

Soon enough, he had made it to his destination, crashing right into Lance’s chest. 

“You did it!” Lance shouted victoriously. He didn’t bother to think twice as he smashed his lips against Keith’s own. He was just so excited. 

When he finally realized what he’d done, he froze, anxiety overcoming his mind. All he could think of was how Keith would push him away, call him disgusting, say he wouldn’t want to be his friend anymore. 

He was so terrified of all that happening, that it took him a little bit too long to realize Keith was actually kissing him back.

It all worked out in the end. A couple of awkward confessions and messy kisses later and they were officially boyfriends. 

Lance smiled back at the memory fondly. “Yeah, we can bring Keith.”

\---

“Are you serious?” Keith asks in awe. He moved his hands up to cover his trembling lips, Lance could see his eyes start to tear up. He looked so happy, Lance nearly exploded.

Lance, as well as Nadia and Sylvio, had taught Keith how to skate properly a little while after they had gotten together. He was most certainly not a pro but was now perfectly able to keep himself up and skate forward with decent speed. In other words, much better than how he used to be. 

The memory of how they’d gotten together was one of Lance’s fondest. So, when they’d made it two feet out on the ice rink, the same one from years ago that he’d somehow managed to reserve for just the four of them, Lance made a dramatic gesture out of falling on to his ass.

Keith had been pretty worried since he’d never seen Lance fall on ice before. He was going to ask if Lance was okay or needed some help up, but the words died on his tongue when Lance shifted onto one knee and presented him with a ring. 

“Yes, seriously,” Lance responded sweetly. “Keith, I love you so much and I’ve known for a while now that,” he took a deep breath and tried to steady his pounding heart. “That you’re the one for me. My past, my present, my future. You’re my soulmate, my other half. I can’t imagine a life without you in it, and I want to spend the rest of my existence with you by my side. ”

Lance stared into Keith’s teary violet eyes with nothing but pure adoration. “Keith, will you-” 

“Yes!” Keith shouted, interrupting his beautifully planned out proposal.   
“Baby, I didn’t even get to ask yet,” Lance replied with a fake frown. 

“Right, sorry,” Keith said in a voice that didn’t sound at all sorry. Bastard. He made a little motion with his hand as if silently asking Lance to carry on.

“Will you marry me?” Lance asked again. 

“Of course,” Keith responded easily, calmer this time but you could see by the expression on his face, that he was just as excited as before. 

They stared at each other with big goofy grins as Lance slid the ring on Keith’s finger.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little messy because I've been really busy with school and stuff but i wanted to get it out on time and I honestly but I still kinda like it, thanks for reading :)


End file.
